Point of No Return
by alexmonalisa
Summary: Tiny little ROGAN fic. Rogue makes a decision that she can never come back from. I suck at summaries IT's a ROGAN! Just read! Post X3


**A/N: Like all my latest one-shots no-one will probably review this. Well one person will and to that one person who reviewed my 'What If' fiction thanks. And… oh who am I kidding. I'll just type.**

**A little dark Post- X3 oneshot. Lyrics in bold. Song- Point of No return - Phantom of the opera.**

**Disclaimer note: I do not own anything.**

**

* * *

****You have come here  
****In pursuit of your deepest urge  
****In pursuit of that wish which till now  
****Has been silent  
****Silent**

It was exactly at midnight that she appeared at his door. Logan been sitting on his bed the same as every night, waiting. He looked up and watched as her dainty hand clung firmly to the door frame. Her hair was loose and cascading over her shoulders, white streaks glwoing in the moonlight. She wore a pale green dress. Obviously she'd no intention of sleeping tonight. Then her scent tickled his senses and his eyes darkened. Lust had driven her to him. Her face was covered partially by her hair. He had no idea what she was thinking but the lust that came from her showed him she wasn't leaving soon.

There was no denying there was always an attraction between them. Since that first day he met her. But he'd never acted on it, knowing she was too young. He'd rather treated like a best friend keeping her close but not intimately close. But things change. She was just a kid back then but now…

**I have brought you  
****That our passions that may fuse and merge  
****In your mind you've already succumbed to me  
****Drop all defences  
****Completely succumb to me  
****Now you are here with me  
****No second thoughts  
****You've decided  
****Decided**

There is a twinge of guilt but it passes. The Wolverine within asked, no demanded for this. He started using words like darling and baby. Whenever he was near her he made he shiver by caressing her skin softly and slowly. Subtle hints like these to show her what he wanted, needed. And she knew. He saw it in the gentle parting of her slips as a small gasp always escaped her lips. She knew, wouldn't have come if she didn't.

She's always been his. Body and soul. But tonight will make it complete. She changed for him. Dropped the little innocent act, left the iceboy and became a woman. He heard her once. His name escaping her lips in a passion filled whisper. From the scent he picked up she was doing what she'd only hoped he would do.

She lingers in the door way before taking on tentative step. Her dress clings to her like a second skin. He wonders if maybe she'll run but smirks as she kicks the door closed and locks it. Trapped. She walks forward and he rises from the bed and walks over to her until they are right in front of each other. There is determination in her eyes. He waits for her to make the first move.

**Past the point of no return  
****No backward glances  
****Our games of make-believe are at an end**

She moves towards his lips and then her own touch softly. He smiles and deepens the kiss. But lightly not wanting to frighten her. The kiss is so Marie. Soft and unsure. He's gentle with her, for now. But there's no going back to being friends and pretending that they have no chemistry. Jean is gone and Bobby doesn't love her. Now there is only his Marie. And he'd be damned if anyone tried to take away what is rightfully his.

**Past a thought of "if" or "when"  
****No use resisting  
****Abandon thought and let the dream descend**

The Logan within is wondering how did this happen. How did the Wolverine take over all thought and use the attraction to suppress that side of him that tried to keep her safe. He loved Jean, truly he did. But Marie grew and while Logan didn't want to take note the Wolverine never stopped watching. Wolverine always loved her. Logan just wasn't sure.

He feels her hesitation suddenly and she pulls away. What was going through her mind? He stares at her intensely keeping his hand on the back of her head. He gently puts a finger on her lips to silence whatever she's going to say.

"Don't think." he growls.

**What raging fires shall flood the soul  
****What rich desire unlocks it's door  
****What sweet seduction lies before us**

Her eyes darken and a seductive smirk graces her face. He never thought it was possible for her eyes to go such a dark shade. Before he can think to inquire she is on his lips hungry and ferocious. Her small dainty hands claw at his shirt and with surprising strength she manages to rip it off. The buttons fly everywhere with a ping here and there. She laughs and nips his ear. He growls and reaches for her dress. Her arms automatically go up and he pulls it off in one swift movement.

Soon they're backing up and his knees hit the bed. He falls back still keeping her in his arms. She moans and he feels her need growing. The wolverine isn't one to keep his mate waiting. He rolls so that she's pinned under him. With a claw he breaks through her underwear. Her thin clothing never stood a chance as it's thrown into the corner. Soon his own clothing joins hers.

**Past the point of no return  
****The final threshold  
****What warm unspoken secrets  
****Will we learn  
****Beyond the point of no return**

Something is irritating him at the back of his mind but it's to hard to focus. He's in her already moving hard and fast. She's crying, moaning and clawing at him. The Wolverine catches a scent of blood and lust and it drives him to the edge. He's not gentle as Logan has been pushed to the back of his mind. He thrust into her relentlessly, marking her as his own. There is no reason, only pure instinct. Finally he roars as she gasps and the final waves of ecstasy breaks through.

He stays on top, using his hands to prop himself above her. Her eyes fly open wide and the dark tinge is gone. Lust replaced by fear and realisation. She stiffens and whispers,

"Oh god."

"Too late." he whispers, wiping a tear.

_Rogue-POV_

**You have brought me  
****To that moment when words run dry  
****To that moment when speech disappears  
****Into silence  
****Silence**

She finds him sitting on his bed. He's so beautiful, she has to grip the doorframe for support. He'd been waiting, asking for this. It was midnight and the school was asleep. This had to be done now. Whatever he wanted he would get. She had to know. She'd left the usual changing into her pyjama's and going to sleep. Instead she came in a dress of hers which he favoured above all other's. They way his eyes darkened told her he could sense how she felt. She hovered at the door unsure. Watching him, watching her.

She always wanted him. Sometimes she despaired about how he felt. But lately she knew things had changed. He made her feel...different.

**I have come here  
****Hardly knowing the reason why  
****In my mind I've already imagined  
****Our bodies entwining  
****Defenceless and silent  
****Now I am here with you  
****No second thoughts  
****I've decided  
****Decided**

She came willingly. She had to remember that. This was her choice. He just lead her here. She could leave but would he stop? Her conscience nagged and pleaded with her to leave. But after all the way he had caressed her. After all the times he'd called her darling or baby, could she? Her dreams had shown her what she could do. They weren't sweet and innocent. They were lustful and passionate. When she pleasured herself it was his name she whispered over and over. The mere thought of him and her thick with lust. She was his. She took a step closer, closed and locked the door before taking another. Soon they walk towards each other. Now or never. He doesn't move.

**Past the point of no return  
****No going back now  
****Our passion-play has now at last begun**

She leans forward and kisses him. She does it softly, trying to bring out the feelings she hopes is there. It's her lifelong dream to be with Logan. He responds in a more attentive way. No more running. Finally someone who wasn't afraid of her. Not like Bobby who was still scared of her touch. She'd left him for something better. Or had she?

**Past all thought of right or wrong  
****One final question  
****How long should we two wait before we're one**

Was this right or wrong? She had pulled back and was thinking. There was Bobby to consider who might still love her a little. And then there was Jean. Was this betraying one of her mentors? Her teacher who showed her nothing but kindness. She wants to ask what he's thinking. But he puts a finger to her lips.

"Don't think." he growls.

**When will the begin to race  
****The sleeping bud burst into bloom  
****When will the flames at last consume us**

A passion inside her bubbles. She feels Marie slip away. She smiles seductively before clasping her lips to his. Her hands claw at his shirt and she wrenches it off. She bites back a laugh as his buttons fly off. She laughs and nips his ear in affection. She lifts her arms and he removes her dress. She feels self-conscious but kisses him to shake off the feeling. She focuses solely on him.

She doesn't even notice they're on the bed until he sheathes his claws and removes her panties. It joins her dress and soon so does his clothes. She watches with a slow satisfaction as he is above her. Dominative and possesive.

**Past the point of no return  
****The final threshold  
****The bridge is crossed  
****So stand and watch it burn  
****We've passed the point of no return**

Soon it's too late to stop. He's thrusting so hard and she tries to ignore the pain as her body tries to handle what's happening. She feels immense pain as he goes harder and faster. She can feel him inside her. She looks at is eyes. Harsh and cold, not staring at anything in particular. This is not what she wanted. Not like this. Wolverine is here. And he's marking her. Soon she hits her peak and so does he. With a feral roar he releases and she gasp as pleasure hits her from every side. Her conscience hits her like a ton of bricks.

She realises what has happened.

"Oh god."

A tear escapes her eyes.

"Too late." he whispers.

She watches the hand wipe away the tear. But he sees it as weakness. There is no tenderness in his gestures. She kisses his fingers and slips out from under him.

**Say you'll share with me  
****One love, one lifetime  
****Lead me, save me from my solitude**

She's in the bathroom for ten minutes contemplating what has happened. She can hear his heavy breaths. Soon there's a knock at the door. It's gentle but she doesn't open.

"Marie?"

"I'm okay."

"Open up. Please."

She sighs and pulls the door open. He's put his jeans back on. He holds out a shirt which she takes and slips into. He then pulls her into his arms and hugs her softly.

"I never meant for him to take over."

"I know Logan."

"And I hope that what happened didn't ruin our chances."

"Chances?"

He tilted her head up and looked into her eyes.

"Baby, yer no one night stand."

"Oh Logan."

She wrapped her arms around him. His kissed her head and picked her up taking her back to bed.

**Say you'll want me  
****With you here  
****Beside you  
****Anywhere you go  
****Let me go too**

_Logan- POV_

He held her for the rest of the night. He stroked small circles on her stomach, trying to soothe her. After what he'd done he didn't deserve this but he still needed her. It was all up to her now. He wanted to be where she was. The fact that she had lost control too connected them more and made him love her more. He planned to never hurt her again and to spend the rest of his life making it up to her. Reaching out he took his tags and placed it in her hand. Her fingers curled around them and she turned to face him.

"I'll always be yours Logan."

He smiled and kissed her. She snuggled closer and he held her.

"Same here Marie. Same here."

* * *

A/N: I was watching Phantom of the Opera and I loved this song. It's so cool! Then I thought about how Marie would accept Wolverine no matter what. Wait, no-one's reading this, like my other one-shots there'll be no reviews. Sorry if I'm depressed but one person is coming to a party I organized. It's not even my party it's for the one person who is coming. Bloody hell!


End file.
